The Real Me
by katkagome
Summary: ok this is au fic. Its about a teenage girl(kagome) coming back to Japan from a long time and putting up acts not showing her true self that is until a sexy and hard to get Inuyasha comes into the picture and through hatred has her show her true self. Its
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW GIRL I AM

ok here is another Fic that I thought of and its sorta cute. I always write fics but then I never send them in so this is my first fic im sending into !!! yes im so excited anyway please e-mail me at thank you!!!! I hope you all enjoy it and yes its an alternate universe, So please review your little kitten kagome over here and send me some lovin!!! lol well that's all for my a/n and all other than my disclaimer yeah I don't own Inuyasha but he can own me! Lol ok just review ya readers? K? Thanks

love,

_Kitty Kagome._

_**Ch1: Kagome Returns**_

The rock music stopped playing as a tall guy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes set down his guitar. He wore dark blue jeans with a blackish purple T-shirt that said ' leading air guitarist of the air band.' He wore DC skater shoes which were actually pretty attractive on the guys. As his air was muffled in a mess.

Miroku Houshi the hot rock guy in all of Tokyo Bayside High. He was a 19 year old hotty with the looks and the brains. He also was able to pick up any type of instrument and play it incredibly. He also loved rap and R&B but not as much as rock.

He sat on the soft dark green comfy couch as he looked over to the guy by his side.

Inuyasha Perez, The hottest guy around and into any type of music mostly hard core rock but he himself loved Rap and man when he danced Lets just say Usher would have to worry about some competition. Inuyasha was also the best at Sports all the girls even from the other team would cheer for him when he would be in. He was in the Football, Soccer, Baseball Team and the Kendo club. Inuyasha was smart too but not like Miroku.

"Man schools gonna start soon, I don't want to go back." muttered Inuyasha

"Yeah winter break went by so damn fast." replied Miroku as he stretched back.

Inuyasha snapped back letting his long silver hair flow back as some streaked through his spanish tan skin (a/n: that's right my man in here is Hispanic! Its my fic and its alternate universe! C'mon who doesn't love Latin men honestly?! And besides Inuyasha being Latin only makes him more sexy and exotic... as if he weren't enough. heheheh). His rare golden amber eyes looking out of the garage and onto the drive way.

"So Inu about School anyway. The Valentines Dance is popping around the corner and the girls do ask the guys this time." said Miroku as he arched a brow.

"Yeah so?"

"I know many have already asked you but I heard Kikyo was going in for it as well, now your not going to let her down on her offer are ya?" asked Miroku looking at the corner of his eye.

"All those girls can kiss my naturally tan ass." muttered Inuyasha

"Is that a yes or no?"

"All the girls at School don't know shit first of all, second of all the only girl who does know anything is Kikyo, thing is she's full of herself about it and makes it look like a bad thing." muttered Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango as she walked in With Hojo beside her.

"Yo" said Inu as he waved his pointer and middle finger together as a single wave to her.

"What were you saying?" asked Sango as she opened her Cherry coke.

"Nothing, its just that all the girls there don't know shit."

"im a girl."

"Yeah I know that but you're an acception, first of all, those girls are so damn easy to get, second they don't know one thing on how strut there stuff, that school is so damn protected. Not only that they are pretty clueless." he said as he took some of Sango coke.

"Geeze your very positive about the ladies at school." muttered hojo.

"Honestly man look I've been to this school for half of last year and this year which is so far only the beginning. I have already dated all the ladies in classes 1A, 3B, 1B, and1F.Sophmores, Juniors and Seniors " muttered Inuyasha.

"and im not exaggerating." He added.

"They aren't that interesting either." he added under his breath.

"God man your just picky."

"Whatever more like I know what I want and it aint around." he growled.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Kouga who had just entered the room now leaning against the stereo system.

"Damn it she can play hard ball, and she's got some moves I can give her that much but dammit she's too full of it and not to mention she makes it look like something skanky. And besides im not interested in her. "he replied

"Yup he is picky" added Kouga as he opened his Mountain Dew.

"Hey Kouga wanna get me some? "asked Hojo turning to his wolf friend.

"Yeah sure you guys want any?" asked Kouga as the others nodded.

Kouga walked into the house as Sango followed.

"Dammit we need some new girls that actually know how to tease and please." muttered Inuyasha

"Speaking of which." Miroku stood up and looked at the girl who was about to pass by while jogging.

"Why hello there." he said in a flirting motion.

"Huh?" The girl stopped as she lowered the music on her walkman that was connected to her athletic jogging pants.

"May I say that you look completely irresistible and incredibly hott miss" he said while strolling down to her

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched Miroku introduce himself to the passer by.

Inuyasha examined the girl that had stopped for Miroku in response.

She wore a tiny white sports top that showed all her stomach and her back a lot like a sports bra.

She wore grey athletic jogging pants that looked pretty good on her. He looked up at her and noticed her cute stomach that had cute tiny girl abs on them that some athletic girls had more of. Her stomach wasn't hard it looked silky soft but it wasn't just flat it had a tiny ab pouch that actually was cute on girls Her glistening tan skin had beads of sweat sliding down. He looked to examine her face as he notice innocent yet mischievous brown eyes, a beautiful completion, small nose, with beautiful full lips. Her hair was in low loose pig tails that didn't look like a cowgirl style at all actually it looked pretty hott on her while her bangs bounced upon her forehead.

"Ok may I say your either high or blind to think that a sweaty stinky girl is hott and sexy" she said smiling a bit with a bit of an accent coming form her.

Inuyasha looked a little shocked at her response as he began to pay more attention

She put her hands on her hips as it swayed to one side leaning most of her own weight to that one side as she listened to Miroku compliment her on many things.

As Miroku was about to say something else about her she only smiled and laughed a bit.

"Eh?" out of all his years of hitting on girls no girl has ever laughed at his admiring of course he was going to be confused.

"Im sorry Papi-"she replied with laughter as a small Spanish accent came through her voice. "But damn you have not changed a bit," she said smiling showing her perfect teeth.

"You know me?" asked Miroku now at this point Inuyasha was already down at the parking lot with Miroku astonished at her reply to Mirokus admiration on her.

"Oh yeah Papi we go way back, when we would be with Sangi-babe. Then also with that irritating damn wol-"she was then cut off by Kouga and Sango walking back as Kouga threw Hojo, who was up on the balcony, a mountain dew.

"Speak of the devil." she muttered as she saw a glimpse of Kouga.

"Huh?"The two turned around to see Kouga and Sango walking up to them as they turned back around she was already gone.

"My, my exotic and mysterious" said Miroku in admiration as he thought of her.

"Who are you talking about?"asked Sango with a vacant expression that looked confused and uncareing.

"Some girl he was hitting on" said Inuyasha as he put his hands in his dark blue jeans as the small silver chain was heard wisping around which were on his pants.

Kouga threw Inu his Dr. Pepper as Inu opened it up by a single snap of his claw at the end of the cap on top.

"So who the hell is Sangi-babe?" asked Inuyasha as he turned to Miroku

Sango froze as she heard her old nickname.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Sango.

"The stranger that Miroku was hitting on." he replied now taking a quench-ful gulp from his drink.

"Man I haven't been called that since grade school, what the second maybe third grade?" she replied.

"Woah woah woah the only one I know who gave you that name was..."

There was a small silence as Miroku and Sango both exchanged looks then shook there heads in disbelief.

"No way." they both shook it off as then there fell yet another silence.

"Why do I smell someone familiar around here?" asked Kouga breaking the silence as he sniffled a bit.

They shrugged as the silence came again as they all just stood there like dumb jacks( I made that word up short for dumb jackasses teehee) drinking there sodas.

A/n: ok so you like? Good or bad? Does it need work? Help me out here don't leave mein the dust with the damn dirt monster! REVIEW


	2. kouga knows Hojos dragged

A/n: Ok im so sorry I wasn't able to get on for a while I was at my families estate for a runion anyways I got my 1st review from Inutashio which I want to thank so much! THAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Not only that but I have read one of inutashios stories which I encourage you to check out! Thanks Inutashio! I want to thank my second reviewer whom has a great taste in screen naming who is kagomekitten!!!! Thank you other kitten kagome! Well hope you all anjoy my ch2 fic oh another ting the fics that I have read so far on ( which were a lot) put kikyo as an evil bitch or slut I know I don't really like her and am not a big fan of hers either but I also have sympathy for her. So im not going to make her that big of a bich atleast not now. Lol omg om still so happy I got my first review thanks so much! Please keep reviewing all and tell me what you think and your opinions even bad onesknowing that your wasting your time typing a not to me even a bad one is good enough for me!!!! Thanks again inutashio and kagomekitten

Always and forever,

Your kitten

Kittykatkagome

Disclaimer

No I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show but I do own all you readers Yes you all are under my pathetic power! Not even my....ok yeah my mommy could stop me but that's ok! So read, READ you damn.... Oh please just read and review! This story was called **_A walk, a talk, a fun night, a big fight, an offer that can be refused. _**But I changed it so heres the second chappie!!!!!

_**Ch2: Kouga knows Hojos dragged.**_

A/n: RR please!

Inuyasha shut the door to his red spyder F. (which is my dream car) as he slipped on his school jean jacket on with number 50 ( like the years he was sealed to the tree) on his arm side on it. His long shimmering brushed silver hair gleamed in reflection of the sunlight as he walked through the parking lot.

"hi Inuyasha" said a few girls flirtatously .

"Hey "he replied in a sexy welcoming manner that only made the girls giggle and blush.

He only chuckled as he passed by them while looking down to put his keys and such in his cargo pockets of his dark blue yet purposely faded baggy jeans that he wore. He also wore a red t-shirt that said 'Where You At?' in graffiti and that the bottom it said'south side' in what seemed old corinth font and yet graffiti looking as well.

He looked up as he saw his two best friends at the front gate, Sango with her arms crossed over her chest with a pissed expression as she muttered under her breath and miroku with depression written all over his face and even small whimpers coming from him.

"Hey" he said approaching the two as he looked at both expressions on their faces.

Miroku wore a black shirt sorta tight but still looked good that said 'Got' with the word 'Milk' crossed over and the word word 'Groped' over it the letters all in white and he wore baggy jean pants as well but more faded than Inus and having chains hang on his cargo straps on his.

Sango wore light beige shorts and brown combat boots and she wore a wife beater shirt with her favorite tight leather jacket and her hair up in apony tail basically she looked like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider and theres nothing wrong with that.

"whats with you two?"asked Inuyasha

"Sango wont let me see the new girl!" complained Miroku.

"Well Hojo and Koga already ditched us as it is." Growled Sango.

"Along with 75 of the male student body." She added

"what did this girl have three tits or something?" asked Inuyasha in amuse as miroku only whimpered more and Sango scoffed.

"Who knows she might have four from the sight of all the raging men, I didn't even know that many men went to this highschool." She replied looking at the direction where they saw a few men running towards.

They crossed the pathway of the schools entering gate looking to their left side at the outside entertainment stage where you could see the whole entertainment center filled with nothing but guys, guys and more guys and even some ladies, most ladies in the sidelines muttering, scowling, moaping or whatever.

"I agree with Sango 4 tits at the very least." Said Inuyasha as they passed by heading to the locker area.

meanwhile

"Her names Higurashi, Kagome!" whispered many of the boys passing it on in the crowed. Hojo got the pass on and went wide eyed turning to Kouga who still didn't have a clue.

"Yo Ko-man." Kouga turned to Hojo in reply as then in response to Hojo's pass on he racedup shoving all the men that were in his way out of it.

"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!" he called as he was already up near the center of the crowed.

He could see her the only girl there, the only one in the crowed with the sleek feminen figure and frame and the lustful looking body.

He shoved yet another few men out of his way making it right next to her grabbing her by the wrist.

She quickly turned in response snapping her arm out of his grasp and glaring at the man who held her so tight within the small grasp.

Her angry eyes then fell to shock and the kind of look that meant 'Oh-shit'.

"oh shit" she said as she faced him her accent coming in fully.

"Kagome." He whispered as he looked into her eyes, that's when he knew, he knew it was her.

'_Shes back! Shes finally Back!'_ he thought to himself happily.

"uh... uh" kagome quickly looked around and then grabbed the closest guy to her which seemed to be Hojo who was dragged behind Kouga.

"ah well I don't want to be late for class! Why don't you take me?" she asked quickly wrapping her arms around Hojos one arm.

All the men gave an angry glare at Hojo and a sorrowfull look at Kagome who seemed happy to have used the excuse.

She quickly dragged out the mourning Hojo who was pretty tired of being dragged around even by the hott woman that the many men would have loved to take the offer for.

Kagome rushed as fast as she could through the crowed with Hojo now beaming past the lockers.

meanwhile

"I must tell the others!" muttered Kouga to himself. As he was about to run off a good count of 30 maybe 40 other men stood around him with vagant pissed expressions and looks that said that he was not going to get out of that webring unscathed.

"uh heh, I can explain." He said now crouching down for a high jump but he was blocked.

"Damn"

at the locker area

"Yeah heres the Review for the Trig test tommorow." Said sango handing Inuyasha a notebook.

Inuyasha looked over at the silent Miroku and began to sympathize.This was a first for Miroku usually he was the first to meet the new girl and have all the delicious info that every man wanted. He was the one that had every juicy detail and spec of information about the new girl, no not really from themselves but just collecting little basic info, like name and date then heading to the filings and old friends list where he could get the 411.

Thats right Miroku could have had that girl all figured out in under a half an hour, but it was too late.

Inuyasha took the notebook as he then saw a flash pass through him soon realizing it was some girl rushing off with Hojo.

"THE NEW GIRL!!!" cried Miroku as he watched.

Soon after they saw Kouga panting as he ended up slamming against his locker.

"GUYS!!!!!...I... have something..... to tell...you." He panted taking in air within every pause he took as he looked up at them but before he could even say another word the school bell rang and the three rushed off.

"Sorry Ko-man tell us later!" she called as she rushed off with the two.

"yeah...." He panted as he rested against his locker and heaved as he then saw a dark blotch from far away getting bigger as it got closer. He then saw the 30something men coming after him yelling and having their fists in the air.

"OH SHIT!!!!!" he yelled as he halled ass.

A/n: howed you like it was it good? Please R and R!!!!


	3. Mirokus small sight and Hojos still bein...

_**THE REAL ME**_

_**Ch2.5: Mirokus small sight and Hojos still being dragged**_

_**a/n: this one is shor ill write more it was soo shorts it a 2.5 **_

a/n: Ok Everyone I really wanted to thank those who were reviewing me they are the ones that encouraged me to write this 2.5 ch. Im sorry its short and pathetic but im trying to get more ideas and all and its ok cuz my writers block is sorta fading. 1 st of all I want to thank HanyouGurl004 for reviewing me she is a magnificent author herself whs writing the Inu fic 'Play On' which I encourage you to read and review because not only is it a good story its great info on guys lol. Thankies HanyouGurl004!!!!

I also wanted to thank Inulova4lyfe who gave her suggestions! THANKS!!! and Vtgun who encouraged me as well! You guys are great you two!

Id also love to thank a new friend of mine DarkmoonGlow77 who is writing a inu fic too called 'A slaves love' which I also encourage you to read and review as well! You all can send me your story titles as well and id be happy to read, review, and promote them. Thank you so much and I hope to get more reviews and please keep on suggesting and encouraging, THANKS EVERYONE!!!

Disclaimer

No I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko does.... but I own Rumiko! HAHAHAHA has rumiko stuffed in the closet writing more fics

Mwhahaha She's mine now and so is Inuyasha!!!!

Announcer: "What happens to Rumiko Takahashi? Will she stay imprisoned in the large yet messy jungle closet of the insane, mutt-nationality lunatic that pathetically laughs before her? Find out next time on the crazy girls disclaimer!"

It was already the end of first period as Inuyasha walked out now having to pass through the main area once again to find now the other side where usually the study hall students would stay packed with men yet again.

He swung his pack back over to behind his one shoulder carrying it lazily, as he approached the

vending machines near the lockers of the school finding yet again a very upset Miroku and a pissed off Sango standing there.

"Hey" he said casually as he walked up to them

Miroku whimpered lightly as he looked over to Sango.

"What did she tell you no again?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku only whimpered more as then Sango sighed heavily now looking at her watch.

"What's goin on?"asked Inuyasha curiously

"Kouga told us to wait here he had a surprise."said Miroku solemnly

"I don't know why we bothered we all know that he's over with the other men checking out the new item on the shelf." muttered Sango in irritation

"New Item on the shelf?" Inuyasha raised a brow looking curious yet amusingly at his friend.

"The new girl." she muttered in abrupt.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha turned to his heavily sighing friend with small smirk on is face.

"You got left behind again , heh "

"Yes Im always the first to greet the new women Im first to get all the information on her, Im the first person who can tell what she's like and who she is cuz I got to see her and break into her

files in the school." boasted Miroku

"We know"sighed the two in unison

"But now I can not even see the beauty, all with just a small glance of that beautiful big, perky ass." he sighed.

Inuyasha sighed as he and Sango both rolled their eyes dragging their perverted friend behind them into the school.

As they walked through Inuyasha saw the large crowd of men surrounding the picnic tables as behind and around that area were small daring jealous girls that wanted to know and wanted to get in to the conversation.

"I've never seen one person surrounded by so many people of the opposite sex here.... what is she stripping for them?" he asked turning to Sango.

"No, I don't know" she muttered as they headed for their lockers still dragging the pouting Miroku.

meanwhile

Kouga looked deeply into the girls eyes as all she did was turn away looking at all the other men who were trying to stir up a longer conversation with her.

"Kagome Higurashi!" snapped Hojo as he looked at her wit the most delighted eyes.

She turned to him almost instantly with her hair wisping lightly in the wind.

"My God, that really is you." he added grabbing her by the chin and examining her.

"Did it take you that long?" she asked with her sexy Spanish accent in the mix .

"Well Kagome you don't really look so familiar." he said.

"Kagome?" kougas began to look at her with his full of longing.

"Kouga stop looking at me like that your scaring me." she said backing away a bit.

The other men just laughed as Kouga shot all of them a glare.

"So Kagome did you used to come here?" asked one of te random men as he looked up at her.

"I used to live around here then when my abuela in Costa Rica was gettin sick we went there and then I lived in Miami Florida for a while. Damn I miss that place. "she replied

"when did you live here?" asked another.

"Hmm about from age 3 to 6? We came here when my Papi wanted to show me to the family and then they wanted us to stay here so we did but then the sickness came to my abuela and we went back down." replied Kagome.

"She taught me how to cook, how to please men with your cooking, how to mix the Asian and Spanish food together and make it taste all even better. She was the best cook around and told the most interesting stories. She died which was expected but its ok now, and besides Gramps here tells me stories about that place I live in and not to mention I can show off my cooking skill to all of you one day." she explained.

"Aww cool!" said a few men as others spoke" Yeah awesome!"

She giggled in response to their encouragement lacing her hair behind her ears and letting some fly back behind her shoulders.

They asked her more things as she just directly and simply replied with the most sweetest smile as all Kouga could do was memorize the recent beauty that she has become over the years.

Before she was an adorable cute girl really tiny, short, skinny, and flat all except for her Spanish ass.

Now she was greatly developed in the chest still flat on the stomach with a small cute pouch,

Long lean legs, nice thick thighs her still big perky firm ass. She was a woman with curves and very beautiful. In the past you might have characterized her body either as petite or boyish but now she was curvy, busty, and beautiful, all natural.

Her beautiful healthy long black hair and her innocent yet mischievous and exotic shaped eyes were the only main similarities. She had full lips a beautiful completion and lovely dark silky, shimmering dark skin.

Hojo and the disturbed Kagome both looking at Kouga wondering if he was either going to just sit there like an idiot drooling on top of her or maybe even kidnap her so she could get away from all the other men.

Scared of second opinions Kagome hopped off the bench table which only got them all more excited since they got a glimpse of what was going on up her skirt. She smiled lightly as she turned around back to all of them.

Sorry guys class is almost starting I better go, but before she could even take a step back all men started charging at her asking if she would want an escort to class, or someone to carry her books. Kagome just grabbed the quiet Hojo and quickly took off towards the lockers leaving all the others including the hypnotized Kouga in the dust once again.

meanwhile at the lockers

Sango and Inuyasha were speaking about something while Miroku watched the new girl from a far.

"Im serious she looks really familiar, and I think she has good instinct cuz she's avoiding wolf boy who's about to drool all over her" said Miroku as he used his hand as binoculars.

"If she has good instinct she'll avoid many people including you" replied Inuyasha

They then heard a gasp from all the men from over there and even a 'ohhlala' from Miroku.

"What?" asked Sango

"She's modest but doesn't think before she acts, jumping off a bench in that tiny school uniform is not a good idea especially when your surrounded by perverts." he said.

"Speaking of which Miroku we need to go shopping for the dress you gotta tell me which one you like ok?" said Sango

It wasn't too long that they heard something or someone slam against the lockers beside them.

Sango turned around to see Hojo slammed up against the locker with the new girl against him.

"Made a new friend I see hojo." smirked Sango

"Actually an old friend Sango."he replied

Kagome raised one of her brows slightly in interest as she looked over to the girl that Hojo replied to

Sango raised a brow lightly at the strange girl.

"And you are?"

"Ka-" before Hojo could speak Kagome interrupted "You'll find out." She said as she then walked off dragging the same boy with her.

"What the hell was that about?" snapped Inuyasha

"It was the glare of eyebrows." announced Miroku

"The what?" asked Sango in confusion

meanwhile

'_Oh my God that's sangi-babe? Damn she has changed! Then again so have I but have I changed so damn much that she didn't even recognize me? Well she'll eventually find out about me sooner or later.'_ she thought to herself


	4. Unwanted meetings CH4

**__**

The Real Me

A/n: ok I promise this chapter to be longer than the others. Hopefully I can fulfill my promise and please DON'T stop reviewing! All it does is encourage me to work harder and do better! Thank you all who have been reading, reviewing, and supporting me!

Encourage you to Read:

'A Slaves Love' by DarkmoonGlow77

'Play On' by HanyouGurl004

'We Cant Be Friends' by B.G.L.I

'Best Man Steals Bride' by Msmelanie

Theses are all Inu fanfic stories that I encourage you to read because I am deeply enjoying them! They are full of love, laughter, drama, action, info, kodak moments, and even some

Please Enjoy and R and R. I LOVE to get the Reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!

Oh speaking of which I would also want to thank HellKeeper for reviewing me great encouragement in a small great letter! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new fic! Oh great Hellkeeper

Disclaimer

Ok Rumiko escaped my grasped from using a straw full of beans as a toothpick to pick through the lock in my door and unfortunately I was too busy reading an Inu Fanfic and listening to 'Every Heart' by BoA while crying to the sad parts in the FF. Anyways! She escaped! She crawled under my chair and through my drawers in my desk escaping through the sliding door in my room! Unfortunately my backup booby traps didn't work. As you can see

is hanging upside down over a pool full of flames and man eating sharks while listening to her favorite Reggae-ton music skip and scratch

Its terrible torture! whimpers My plan backfired! Anyways I don't own Inuyasha or Rumiko now.... in fact I don't even own myself my mommy and daddy do! That's just plain sad!!!!

ch3: Unwanted Meetings!!!

A/N: At first it was going to be 'a one of a kind ass' but then I decided to make it longer and change it. Sowwy!

Kagome entered the class room with Hojo still in arm lock with him.

They both stood in the class room with very little students in there.

"Hojo I would like it very much if you didn't tell anyone about me here, and make sure that the Howler(kouga) doesn't blab it off" said Kagome

"that was a close one" she added muttering to herself.

"Yes too close." he said as she laced his fingers with hers.

She quickly drew her hands away from Hojo's holding her own behind her back.

"I didn't like you that way before and I don't like you that way now, You should know that."she said cautiously but with small kindness in her voice.

"Really? It seems that way with you holding me so close this whole morning you would be having me to your liking." said Hojo in a Cocky voice.

He could see the small glare in her now cautious eyes as he grinned lightly.

"Pfft. Heh Im just kidding Kagz" he added quickly with a small chuckle.

"No but back to this matter, why don't you want them to know?" he asked curiously.

"Well I want to Surprise them." she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hojo just smiled as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You know-" he started.

"-You changed in so many ways but I can still see a bit of the old you in there." he said with his big caring chocolate brown eyes looking into hers.

"Aw thanks." she replied kindly.

"Hey I'll see you later, hang out with us at lunch k?"

" by what name?" asked Kagome

The bell rang as then a bunch of students flooded into the class room.

"Uhm I should go" said Hojo as he looked plate faced at all the people rushing in.

"Ok."

"Oh Go by Kagami Yosei" he said as he left her class.

"K!" she called as he left.

Flashback

There were a few kids playing on the field all in their sports uniform. It was a co-ed game you see basically a chibi version of Hojo next to a tiny girl that had fair tanned skin and raven black hair that was real short and in two tiny braids that reached her chin. She had big innocent hazel eyes and looked tough with all the dirt on her. Next to her was another little girl with violet-brown eyes big and innocent as well and long brown hair that was in a high pony tail. She had fair skin as well and looked rough as well. Beside the Hojo chibi was a tan skinned boy with dark brown hair boy cut and scruffed all around and messy with a bandana holding his wet sweat covered beaded bangs up that were lazily hanging over it. He smiled wickedly showing fangs and had big exotic innocent crystal blue eyes. The three best players there seemed to be the dark haired girl, brown haired girl, and a young boy with dorky glasses that went by the name Conan.

"Kagome they know your number and name now whenever we call you they all cover you Ill call Kagami or Yosei out loud ok?!" whispered the Hojo chibi into the dark haired girls ear.

"Ok!" said the girl excitedly.

end of flashback

Kagome watched as all the kids flooded into the class room taking their seats in whichever seat they could find close to their friends.

Kagome then noticed to people walk in as she went wide eyed with Horror as the teacher began to call role.

She quickly rushed to the teacher making up some lame excuse to not call out her name as the teacher only nodded.

Kagome sighed in relief as she then returned to her seat glancing from the corner of her eyes to her right side where the two figures sat side by side.

"Your such a pervert." muttered the female figure as she then hit him from behind the head with her text book.

The boy behind her laughed lightly having Kagome draw some attention to him as well.

Kagome turned her head slightly to see him a little better.

He had silver hair, tan skin, and beautiful amber eyes, and what really caught her attention was the pair of fuzzy husky looking ears on the top of his head.

"Oh my god." she sighed silently to herself as her heart melted from the sight of him.

He glanced over to her as she then slowly turned her head making it look like she was just looking around and to not show embarrassment.

"Hey Miroku." muttered the boy

She heard a few whispers as then a gasp as she then found a hand clamp on top of her desk.

She looked up to see the dark haired boy that she knew as she kindly smiled.

"My my my-

"Yes You you you...are having a hard on, no need to announce it." she said with a spark of attitude while interrupting him

Miroku was a bit flown back from her statement as Sango giggled and Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

"Ahem!" said the teacher catching the fours attention.

She saw the new student and then grinned wickedly.

"Excuse me class Id like you to meet our new student Ka-

The teacher was then interrupted by Kagome standing up and announcing louder than the teacher.

"-GAMI YOSEI!" she announced aloud.

"Eh?"

"Kagami Yosei?" said the teacher with a risen brow.

"Hmmph. Well Miss. Yosei you just earned yourself detention for interrupting the class and abrupt behavior." said the teacher

"And lying to the class. Whatever you are up to girl your going to get you self in amess load of trouble." she muttered in Kagome's ear. She walked back to her desk jotting down on a small sheet of paper with her ballpoint pen.

Inuyasha and Sango and few other students snickered at the new girl as she sat back down in her chair and slightly slumped ( which she hated to do).

During class Kagome could feel that she was being watched not only by the pervert, Miroku but by the other classmates and the irresistible looking silver haired hanyou.

She only slumped further trying hard to avoid the feeling that she was having.

re-enactment

Inuyasha walked in casually with Sango and Miroku close by into the classroom watching all the idiot kids rush into the class.

"I don't understand why do they all run in? Its not like the teacher doesn't notice half the class gone." muttered Sango

"dunno." muttered Inu as he walked in before he could he heard Hojo's voice call out

"Oh go by Kagami Yosei!" called hojo

He then looked where hojo was calling to, to see the same beautiful girl he had met before outside of school in the doorway.

The three walked into class and paid no attention to the teacher since she was calling role.

Miroku began as usual to compliment Sango not on her beautiful rare violet eyes or her beautiful long silky hair, oh no it was on her beautiful figure, her perky breasts and her nice firm, tight ass.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Miroku compliment her and Sango just mutter in irritation.

"You know what I think of you?" she finally spoke aloud.

"What my dear Sango?"

"Miroku..." she said sweetly

" you're a pervert." she stated with a strange face as Inuyasha busted out laughing.

That's when the new girl turned around.

Inuyasha saw her glance upon him as he did so himself upon her and watched her slowly turn her head as if not bothered.

"Hey miroku isnt that the girl that laughed at you Yesterday?" whispered Miroku

"oh my your right." he mumbled as he groped Sango causing her to gasp.

There was a thump as Sango wacked him with her text book as he then shrugged it off and headed towards the new girls desk.

He heard miroku begin his typical introduction with the new girls at school.

That was until she interrupted him with attitude and a funny comeback making Sango trying so hard not to burst out laughing causing Inuyasha to burst out anyway from Mirokus shocked expression, Sango's red face trying to hold in laughter and the funny come back inuyasha couldn't help himself!

end of re-enactment

after class

The bell had rung and Kagome stayed glued to her seat as she saw Sango walk out with the rest of the students.

She had become a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair, perfect separated bangs along with it. She still had violet- brown eyes which gleamed in the light. She had normal lighted skin and was fit..She was very athletic and was well developed as well. She had athletic legs that showed she was fit, they weren't bulgy per say, they were shaped in a fit manner that showed she ran and worked out.

She was skinny and you could tell from the muscle flexes in her arms that she worked out her arms as well. Knowing her she would have well toned womanly abs as well.

Kagome sighed and thought of herself. She was still very lean and had a beautiful curved body but unlike Sango she herself had a slow metabolism had to be constantly in fit, had to work harder, and had to watch what she ate. Sango didn't HAVE to even though she did she had such a fast metabolism and the body shape ran through her family, not one person in her family had seemed unhealthy, or unbalanced weight. Kagome wanted that , she wasn't jealous of her childhood friend she was happy for her but she wanted it as well. Sango most certainly was lucky but for some strange reason she enjoyed all the stressful work of keeping in shape. Kagome was content with her body but she wanted to look better she wanted the athletic look like Sango's not like the curvy exotic look that you see in music videos and Exotic trips. She wanted the body like her old friends and wished nothing more nor nothing less and that's what she was working towards (A/n: you know how us woman can be so insecure... DON'T DENY IT!!!)

Kagome watched Sango leave and then began to pack up.

"You're a lesbian aren't you." said a voice behind her.

One of Kagome's eye twitched at the sentence said before her as she turned around to see Miroku sitting there gazing mischievously at her.

"GAH!" Kagome was startled to see Miroku and nearly fell out her seat but he saved her from her fall , grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him as he examined her.

"I swear I know you from somewhere." he mumbled as he raised her head up by holding her chin.

"Let Go!" she snapped slapping his hand away.

"Kagami is it?" he said

"Houshi, Miroku, but of course you already know me." he said with a wicked grin.

"Hmmph, what is it that you want?" she asked as she began to pack her things back into her bag once again.

"Well at first I wanted to speak to you but once I saw you checking out my Sango I couldn't help but think of something different." he said with a sign of mischief in his tone.

Kagome finished packing as she stood up to walk away.

"Please walk with me" he said.

"I don't think so." she replied turning around growling under her breath.

"But you would probably walk with me and Sango now wouldn't you."

"Yes but not in the way you think you disgusting pervert."

"Oh really??So why were you checking her out?"

"Why do you care?! I wasn't checking her out! Besides I like men!"

"Oooh so bisexual you go both ways I like that, I like that."

"Ugh Im only for men, now why don't you go back to YOUR Sango." she muttered amusingly.

"Ah but Kagami we haven't been formally introduced." he said as he then held out his hand.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously as she then took in her hand to shake his.

That was until she felt something squeeze her perky JLo ass. She screamed and then slapped him walking out cursing in Japanese and Spanish mixed together that caused some passers to confusingly look at the uncommon beauty.

Miroku walked out of the classroom a little after her as he rubbed his cheek where a red hand print had been marked.

"Hmmph, Id know that butt anywhere..." he said as he then walked off in the other direction.

It was now around lunch time Kagome was still furious from the encounter that she had with Miroku earlier and wasn't sure wether to take up Hojo's offer anymore or not. With Kouga and Miroku being there she would surely blow her cover and start kicking ass.

She saw Hojo waving her down as she then saw several other men doing the same. She decided to take up the offer and headed to their table.

Kagome sat across from a smiling Miroku. Hojo had warned Kouga for he was silent and pretending to ignore her which was VERY hard for him. She then saw him, the silver haired hanyou that had caught her attention earlier that day. He took up the seat beside her as Hojo sat on the other.

Inuyasha settled himself in as he then noticed her. There was a moments silence before he then asked "What are you doing here?"

Kagome glanced up to him as she then turned to Hojo.

"He invited me." she said as she then took a sip of her Sprite.

Sango growled as she saw her eat and drink. She thought of her as a new member to the '3Bs' Also known as the Beautiful Bad Bitches. It was Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Ayame. The four were the most perfect girls in school Kikyo being their leader. Sango used to be in it but she went her different ways ditching them for her other pals.

"Sango you know this girl has a crush on you?" said Miroku placing his arms over her shoulders.

"Excuse me?!?!" Sango exlaimed in disgust.

"Woah a lesbian, Kagami I never thought you swung that way." said Kouga playing in.

"I don't swing that way." she replied innocently as if it didn't affect her at all.

"Really?"

"No she's the type of bitch that's known as a slut, showing her body off to every man and expecting nothing but materials and pleasure in return." growled Sango.

Kagome tried to avoid the tears welling up in her from being called a materialistic, slutty, bitch from the girl that used to be her best friend.

She turned to Hojo

"I knew this was a bad idea." she mumbled to him as she got up.

"Kago-uh Kagami" he said quickly trying to stop her, but she was already off.

She threw away her barely eaten lunch as then walked outside the lunch room and heading for the lockers.

Hojo looked back to his friends trying not to look upset. Kouga glared at Hojo as he then stood up and walked out without saying another word.

meanwhile

Kagome walked into the girls changing room of the gym as she noticed 4 girls that where dancing to 'Scandalous'.

They all moved alright but they still needed improvement.

She leaned against the wall while scamming her bag.

She grabbed some extra clothing and began to strip.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome turned to see a girl that looked like a freshman. She had white hair and was very pale.

She looked like a zombie with no emotion but she was pretty.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmm you're the new girl aren't you?" asked another girl.

She seemed pretty tall, had long black glistening hair that went passed her waist longer than Kagome's, she had solemn eyes and was pale. But she was beautiful, she was tall, skinny, well developed and had a beautiful face.

"Uhm yes." replied Kagome.

"Yeah I know who you are... Your Kagome. right?" another woman appeared leaning on the tall raven haired woman. She had black hair as well, short but was able to put in a pony tail.She had feathers as accessories, red eyes, had fair skin, and had pointy elf ears.

"Yes Higurashi, Kagome."

"What are you doing?" asked the elf eared woman.

"Oh- Kagome slipped on some tight hip huggers and a white tank top that had the words 'Latin Angel' in Cursive slanted..

-Im leaving, I had enough of school for one day." She said.

"Kagome eh? I think I helped out on your school file, your half Hispanic and half Jap. Cant find much of that around here." said the tall beautiful girl.

"Oh by the way, Im Kikyo, this is Kagura, that's Kanna, and the girl back there messing with the music is Ayame.

Kagura was the pretty one with short hair and feathers.

Kanna was the cute one with white hair and no emotion in her face.

Kikyo was the beautiful one with the long black hair.

Ayame was the cute yet hott one with the golden sort of redish hair that were in pig tails.

"Nice to meet you." said Kagome

"You into dancing?" asked Kagura.

"Yes, I love it." she replied without hesitation.

"oh really well then show us what you got." said Kikyo as she stepped to the side.

"Huh?"Kagome looked at them in confusion and she then was pushed lightly by Kagura up to where Ayame was.

"Oh sorry... here." Ayame handed her a case that said a bunch of good bands but Kagome decided to switch the boom box to Radio as then a song from Ciara 'my goodies(a/n: which is an ok I like her new one more) came on.

She rolled her hips in circular motion to the beat as rap part came on. Kagome began to walk while rolling her hips and dipping low now having her stomach move along with her ass leading the way.

As the chorus came on Kagome arched her back like a cat and twirled around and dipped low letting her hair droop down as she slowly rose up again now popping her ass with her arched back looking like a smooth cat motion.

She began to do an Arabian belly dance where it looked like she was grinding as she slithered her body like a snake with the rhythm from her ass and hips to her long stomach and chest as she made slithering hand and arm motions that looked exotic with a forceful bump in her movements to go along with the beat. She slid low casting her leg up and popping her ass again to the beat as she began to only move her upper body. The fast chorus came on again as she moved her ass from side to side in circular motion again with her hands on her hips. She let her shirt slide up reveling her tan, silky stomach that was directed from the rhythm as a single wave in the ocean that made it look so simple yet so complex.

At the end of the Song Kagome stood up and smiled.

It actually felt good to dance, it always helped because she could put her energy into her body and the beat.

"Great job!" exlaimed Ayame

"Woah." said Kagura in astonishment.

"Thanks"she replied.

"Hmmm we could really use some of those moves." said Kikyo. She began to walk around Kagome examining her like a Vulture circling its prey.

"Heh you just might fit in with us." said Kikyo a she put her finger to her chin and examined Kagome's face.

"Not only that but for some reason you look a little like me" she added in a low mumble.

"Eh?"

Kikyo faced her to the long body sized mirror that was on her side as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder examining the shorter beauty.

Kagome couldn't see it. She looked like a sad, serious, pale woman?

She shook off the words that was until Kanna came up and examined her as well.

"Hmmm your right" she said in an uncaring tone as she caressed Kagome's cheek.

"Gah?!" Kagome shot her head back as the girls looked at her curiously.

"Im sorry Ladies Im out of it today, I should go." said Kagome

She grabbed her book bag and was heading out the door.

"Wait."

Kagome turned to see Kikyo looking directly at her.

"How about you join us, our little group?" offered Kikyo as she walked up to her slowly.

"... I'll, I'll think about it." said Kagome.

"Good here is my number so you can immediately call when you make up your mind."

Kikyo wrote down her number on Kagome's wrist as Kagome only watched.

Kagome then walked out as soon as her wrist was free.

'For some reason I didn't enjoy their presence in there, They seem like ok people and er demons and all but.... hmmph I dunno.' She thought this as she headed for the main gate.

There she saw kouga and quickly turned around for a detour.

'_No not him anyone but him!' _she thought to herself.

"Wait Kagome!" he called

"Yo Kagami!" Kagome turned around to spot Miroku heading towards her.

"Kagome!" called Kikyo as she walked out.

"Oh no...." Kagome just wanted to get out of there, she was getting a terrible headache and now Kagami and Kagome are about to be discovered as one.

Kagome saw the nearest rout was the stairs to the catwalk upstairs as Kagome didn't take a second thought and just ran up there.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome laid on her bed as she rubbed the temples on her head.

She sighed heavily and tried her best to ignore the pain within her head as she turned from side to side on her big comfy bed.

Flashback

Kagome had bursted through the doors to the stairs not wasting any time as she halled ass up the stairs. She ran through the cat walk and into the other building which happened to be the cafeteria.

There she entered the Lunch room where she saw many people look over to her including the three that were still at the table she was recently at.

Sango sat there with a risen brow at the girl as Inuyasha ignored her, Hojo himself was in a confused state and was wandering what the hell she was doing there and out of dress code( not that it mattered since no one followed it anyway but she had been in it earlier).

Kagome ran past them without a second glance and into the opposite of the main gate and to the side nursing center. There you could enter the parking lot when you leave the nursing center.

Kagome ran out of the double doors from the nursing center and spotted her silver Chrysler Sebring. (A/n: that is the car I drive; I want my dream car Spyder Ferrari!!!)

end of flashback

'I will give anything to go back to Miami.' she thought to herself as she flipped herself over on the bed.

'Forget my plan Ill just come out and say it tomorrow .' she thought with a sigh of defeat.

'Perhaps things will light up too.'

later that night

Kagome had skipped dinner, she wasn't in the mood for eating anything and it wasn't even her favorite dish so why bother?

She could hear foot steps coming up the stairs and closer to her bedroom door.

The door slowly opened as she then out of irritation flipped herself to her other side to see who was at her door.

" Kagome would you mind going to the General store to get some sauce for me?" asked her mother.

"Yeah sure mom." she replied in an instant.

She would never let her mother down and always tried to help. Her mother, even though she didn't know everything that was going on, always knew what way to comfort her and to help her.

She was such a caring and loving woman and so kind, slow to temper and quite an optimist. She's a great cook herself and since Kagome learned from both her grandmother and her mom she could make impeccable food and mix Asian and Latin which made it taste so amazing.

Mrs. Higurashi was never one to complain and she had raised two well-rounded children on her own not including Ji-San.

Oh yeah Ji-San he is Kagome's grandfather is the head priest at the family shrine. He tells many stories to his two grand-children who used to listen when they were younger and much more interested. Kagome still sometimes listens to him just to make him happy even though she would hear the same story that she heard over a thousand times before.

She walked down the sidewalk deciding instead of the car get a nice walk and some good fresh air.

"WATCH OUT!!!" cried a young girl as then a skateboard slipped under Kagomes foot. She slipped as the skateboard slipped out fearsly from her step back at the owner who caught it.

Kagome shut her eyes expecting to hit the ground since she was unable to catch her balance in time but she didn't.

She opened up one eye and looked upwards to see four rare beautiful golden, ambered eyes. Two were big and innocent, the other two were smaller and sharp looking and handsomely hypnotizing.

"Is she alright?" said a high-pitched squeaky voice

"Yeah Shiori, don't worry about her..." said a familiar voice.

Kagome snapped her head up to see the silver haired hanyou still holding her in his arms.

Inuyasha watched her in hidden amusement as her face slowly formed a deep red color full of embarrassment. She jumped out of his arms stuttering and shivering in nervous and embarrassing apprehension. That was until she slipped on the skateboard again that the young child had set down. He caught her again with one arm as her small skirt rode up over his thigh in the process of her embarrassing moment she accidently had her right thigh slam into his manly lions.(( A/n: Ok most of this part was copied from the book 'The reluctant suitor' an awesome novel by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss, I decided to use this part for my story it was amusing and cute ;)) Her victim seemed to choke from her haphazard assault, but that was hardly the end of her disgrace. Her skirt rode high up again as her left leg slid down the outer side of his muscular limb, seemingly with the same intent as a skinning tool. It was difficult to determined who winced more from the outlandish feats, Inuyasha or herself. Kagome only knew the inside of her leg felt as if it had scraped raw after skimming down Inuyasha's smooth pants. If any wrinkle had existed in his pants, she had no doubt she would've been the first to discover it.

She was out to regain her modesty as well as her dignity as she strove to unmount the iron thewed thigh, but as much as she tried, she couldn't ignore the fact that her softer parts felt sorely abused. Considering her discomfort, she had reason to doubt that she'd be able to grit out a smile, much less laugh at her own clumsiness. She could only wander in agonized reflection what havoc she had reaped upon him.

"Im sorry" she began blushing majorly.

"I didn't mean-"

"Never mind." he strangled out. The tendons in his cheeks fairly snapped as he struggled for control. His arms came around her waist , and he lifted her easily, shifting her weight off his thigh before settling her feet safely to the floor before his own.

Still struggling to surmount his manly discomfort, he closed his eyes and bent his head foward to await its ebbing, allowing Kagome to catch a vague scent of his cologne. Mingled with an underlying essence of soap . Indeed his manly fragrance seemed far more intoxicating than anything Kagome had ever come across with.

Another painful grimace evidenced Inuyasha's continuing discomfort, tightening chiseled features and compressing well-formed lips as he endured the torment in silence. Stoic faced, gentlemanly decorum didn't seem at all conductive to abating his pain, however for with a softly muttered apology he reached down between them beneath the protective shroud of her skirt.

Kagome made the mistake of glancing down before it dawned on her just what he was doing. Gingerly readjusting the torpid fullness defined by his narrow fitted jean smoothed jeans. Just as quickly, a breathless gasp was snatched from her throat, and her eyes went chasing off. ((a/n: ok there im done with the segment from Kathleen's book wow most of this ch was from her shows how pathetic I am.))

That's it for now I know this chappie wasn't that good but please, please, please review!!!!


End file.
